Birds of Vanity
by jaylis
Summary: Set during The Horse and his Boy: As Rabadash begins his courtship of Susan, Peter struggles with a strange sense of irritation, Edmund gets acquainted with a dancing girl, and Lucy plays peacemaker in the insanity that ensues. incest warning
1. Chapter 1

**Birds of Vanity**

_Set during The Horse and his Boy_

Her suitors, a horde of garishly dressed peacocks, had flocked to Narnia in packs of dozens, but it isn't until the arrival of Prince Rabadash that Peter begins to worry. After all, Susan had never given serious consideration to the proposals of the others. She enjoyed their gifts, she loved the dancing, but always, she came back to him at the end of the day and asked him to send them away.

"They all want ownership," she would breathe into his ear. "But it's the body they want to possess, not the mind, not the heart." Her touch would skim past his neck and shoulders before curling into a fist above his pounding pulse.

_and they would enclose themselves in shadows away from the glare of light_

"Don't relinquish me," her voice said, breaking through a gasp.

_never never never_

And Peter is silent.

_One day they'll draw you away_

* * *

Rabadash enters their kingdom like a conquering emperor, seated on a massive black warhorse with a long, curved blade at this side. Behind him follows a procession of Calormene lords, pages, musicians, jugglers, and slaves. As the tall, young man bows his feathered turban over Susan's hand, Lucy gazes at the slaves in horror.

"Peter, you can still see the whip marks on their backs," she whispers, eyes blazing.

"I know Lu," he responds, but his eyes are focused on Susan, who looks at Rabadash with a sort of curious fascination as if the prince is a new toy to play with and perhaps keep.

"Welcome," the queen says and places her hand in the prince's.

* * *

Later, during the evening feast, Rabadash presents the usual gifts: strings of pearls, slippery silks, useless and beautifully crafted baubles.

"One last gift, my queen," the prince says and beckons for a slave to come forward. At the head of the table, Peter squeezes the arm of his chair at the casual use of "my."

Kneeling, the slave gives the object to a servant who passes it to a higher ranked servant, and as the precious item moves up the ranks, Edmund snickers at the ridiculousness of it all.

At last, a lord transfers the gift to Rabadash, and Susan peers at the offering with an air of amusement. Delicately, she takes the small and rounded alabaster jar and opens it.

"The women in my country use it to enhance their beauty," Rabadash explains. "We call it rouge. You place it on your lips and cheeks. Here, let me show you."

The prince leans toward her and gently brushes a smear of scarlet on Susan's lips. Susan, whose beauty has no need of enhancing, slowly smiles.

_lipsticks and nylons_

_no, not here, not yet, not now_

* * *

"Well, what do you all think of him?" Susan eagerly asks her siblings the next day. They are sitting in the gardens: Edmund squinting at the sunlight, Lucy making a daisy chain, and Peter, expressionless, crumpling a rose in his fist.

"He's exotic," Edmund comments.

"So are his slaves!" Lucy fumes.

"Peter?"

The High King struggles to come up with a suitable reply.

_bird of vanity_

Finally, Peter shrugs and says, "You could do better."

It's better, he decides, to let Lucy tear him apart.

"Peter wants you to marry a centaur," Edmund quips in with a wicked smile. "Or perhaps Mr. Tumnus?"

Lucy flashes her brother a scathing glance before saying, "I don't like him. He seems like an absolute monster."

Susan turns back to Peter, and with a slightly mocking smile, he says, "I say we allow the gentle lady to decide. After all, this is the man who may possess her."

His sister stiffens. Her voice is soft as she tells them, "He asked me to visit Calormen, and I said yes."

The response is immediate. Lucy cries out in protest and begins a rant on the depravity of Rabadash's character. Edmund promises to accompany her because he is, of course, their best diplomat. Peter –

Peter relinquishes the rose.


	2. An Open Cage for the Songbird

**_An Open Cage for the Songbird_**

"So what will it be? Breast or leg?"

The High King finds himself turning red. "I beg your pardon Su?"

Her eyes glinting mischievously, Susan laughs and points at the dinner plate in front of him. "They're serving dinner, Peter, so would you like the chicken breast or leg?"

His face burns hot, and he stammers, "Uhh breast I suppose."

"Honestly Pete," Edmund says, "get your mind out of the gutter."

The next time that they're practicing swordplay, Peter tells himself, he'll have to beat Edmund unconscious.

Since Susan would depart for Calormen tomorrow, the palace was holding a farewell feast for their queen. Around him, the festivities are noisy and boisterous, yet Peter remains distant from the laughter and cheer. He won't – can't – celebrate his sister's leaving home. Instead, he sits and watches, stony-faced, as Prince Rabadash twirls Susan across the dance floor. The folds of her dress flow out, forming a blooming rose. Nymphlike, she leaps; the prince catches her. Susan is breathless, laughing, and so utterly beautiful that Peter almost rises from his chair and goes to her to kis –

Rabadash boldly leans forward, and suddenly, his mouth covers Susan's mouth for a painfully long moment before releasing her. Susan stumbles back, looking like a confused schoolgirl whose boyfriend has just taken a step too far. And like the protective _(jealous)_ older brother he is, Peter moves to teach the insolent prince a lesson.

"No Peter." Cool-headed as always, Edmund blocks his path and shoves him back.

"I can't just stand back after _that _happened."

Edmund shakes his head. "Your majesty, you obviously have no idea how to deal with women. Let Susan handle it. If you get involved, she'll just get furious at you."

Lucy rushes over. "You guys," she hisses. "You can't start a wrestling match now! It's embarrassing when one of you ends up on top of the other."

"Don't worry Lu," Edmund chuckles. "I'm more interested in that lovely mermaid friend of yours. Is she here tonight? Oh and bring Peter a couple of drinks, will you?"

* * *

After just a few drinks too many, Peter ends up in a fountain with two giggling dryads. One crawls into his lap, cooing that his shirt is wet. Her flitting fingers unbutton his shirt, and he closes his eyes, willing himself to relax.

"Excuse me ladies for interrupting the ravaging of my brother, but could I have a moment with the king?"

In his haste to get up and cover his bare chest, Peter forgets about the dryad and winces as she falls off of him with a shriek.

As the dryads leave the courtyard, Peter smiles weakly at his sister. "You know, Susan, you really should warn a person. Blow a trumpet or something."

Lifting her skirts, Susan steps into the fountain. "Come here, Peter."

He stays back, wary. "Why?"

"What could I possibly do to you, silly?"

He wades through the water toward her.

"Closer Peter."

Whiplash quick, her hand sends a miniature tsunami at him. Instantly, they become children again, chasing and splashing each other. As he cups the water in his hands, Peter thinks, _Yes, this is what a normal relationship should be like. She's my sister, and I'm her brother. That's all there is, that's all there is_ until he catches her, and they both collapse. His body cushions hers as they fall back into the water, all tangled limbs and soaked clothing. Her face turns toward his as she searches for his mouth.

Later, they're in his bedroom, drying in their cocoons of warm blankets.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Peter whispers hoarsely.

Over the rim of her cup of hot chocolate, she gazes at him and replies, "Every girl has to leave home one day."

"I don't want him to take you," is all he can say.

She reassures him with a kiss and goodnight.

* * *

Soberly, two of the Pevensie siblings bid their sister and brother farewell. Susan's eyes glisten with the slightest hint of tears, but she shows only smiles, ever the dignified queen.

"It's only a visit Lucy," Susan tells her younger sister. "I'm not being dragged off to become a slave."

"Oh Susan," Lucy cries. "Promise me you won't marry that cruel man!"

Susan smiles sadly, promising nothing. When she approaches Peter, his manner is distinctly aloof, but she embraces him tightly before walking away.

"Susan."

She turns back to him. His fingers at her temples, Peter kisses her forehead gently and murmurs, "Your happiness will bring me happiness. I give you my blessing."

The king retreats and does nothing as his queen is led away.


End file.
